Charmed~ Virtual Witches
by Flamingowl
Summary: Play a game too long and soon the game will play with you......(The origanal charactors are propery of The WB Network)


~Charmed~  
(Virtual Witches)  
By Joseph Collomy  
  
"Pheobe! How many times do I have to keep telling you that the more time you spend on that stupid game, your more apt. to become one of those people who enjoy killing innocents on the streets. But then again I dont know nothing about having a good time" Prue called from the kitchen as she walked into the living room.   
Pheobe was sitting cross legged in the armchair, her hair all a mess from moving along with the charactors on her midevil game. Her eyes had huge circles under her eyes and she was making little comments about the way the game kept on screwing up when it was really her hands from slipping on the padle.   
Prue walked over to the Pheobe and waved her hands. The paddle flew from Pheobes hands and landed ontop of the fire place, where again prue used her powers to put it into a vase.   
"Hey! I almost had them! I was at the final Gateway!" Phobe screamed suddenly standing up and then she fell to the floor. She had been sitting cross legged from the time she woke up because she couldnt go to sleep. She had actually wanted to play the game and keep going till she won. "Ow! cramped legs, cramped legs" Pheobe stiffled. Prue took hold of her hands and placed her back into the chair.  
"Thats what you get for playing dumb things like that. I told you, Besides, now that your done, you can help me with the attic" Prue said smiling. Pheobe squinted her eyes in a manner of anger. Prue giglled and went upstairs. Suddenly the door bell rang.   
"I'll get it" Pheobe called. As she stood up, she couyld feel the blood tingling down her calves as she walked. Man this is killing me. Prue was right, then again she always is. Pheobe reached the door aand opened it. Standing before her was a tall young man, poissibly 23, and was wearing a tight postman uniform. Phobe gaucked at him and he smiled.   
"I have a letter here for Piper Halliwell?" he said. Pheobe suddenly came too from her fantasy on the beach with this man, and suddenly looked at the clip board.   
"Oh shes out, but I'm her sister Pheobe" she said taking the clipboard and admirinbg the muscles that buldged from under his clean shirt. His chin was finely shaved, his hair mid length and dirty blond. His eyes were like a lightning blue. If she didnt know better he could have been a knight from her video game. She finished signing and he handed her the letter.   
"Thanks" She said, but before she could close the door he grabbed her arm. Pheobe looked up at him.   
"I'm sorry, I ment to ask you something" he said flashing that handsome smaile.   
Oh my god! he's going to ask me out! I can't believe it. "Can you tell me where the Phanders live?"  
"Oh, um, they live down the street about a block. Their mailbox is colored all black with gold stars on it" Pheobe said disappointed. He smiled and waved good bye. Pheobe walked past the mirror and suddenly realized that she looked like the bride of frankinstein and rushed upstairs to bathe and change.  
  
  
  
"Look Leo, I told you before, were just not ready for a child. Or at least I'm not ready" Piper said looking over her stalk check list trying to avoid Leo's child needs.   
"Oh come on Piper, you saw the future and we got married and had a child. Why cant you at least relate to that?" Leo begged. Piper looked over her list trying to think of something to say.  
"Leo look. Just because we did get married like six monthes ago and the future showed us we had a child, it dosnt mean we have to. Atleast right now. Besides, Prue works at 415 now and in the future she owned Bucklands; so I really dont think were living up to what we saw ok?" Piper said. Leo looked at her in amazement. Ok, maybe I ought to just back off. But whats it gonna hurt to ask for her to think about it?   
"Can't you at least think about it?" Leo asked. WHOOMPF! Piper took down her hands and put them on her hips. Leo stood there frozen in time.   
"Now maybe I can work for a bit before I have to listen to child birth issues" Piper said outloud. She turned around to go over her tickets at the bar and suddenly the time freeze ended. Piper looked around and saw that Leo had orbed out. Huh. I geuss freezing power dosnt work all that well on whitelighters. Piper sat for a while, punching in numbers and writing down answers, when suddenly-  
"Alright you win" Leo said as he orbed into the room again behind Piper. Piper jumped and her hands went out and her powers made the glasses on the counter shatter.   
"Leo! Don't you ever sneek up on my like that again!" Piper said enraged. Leo went red in the face and burst out laughing. Piper turned around and began to clean up the mess.   
  
  
Prue hung up an old hat and dusted away the cobwebs behind it's rafter. Pheobe replaced the Book of Shadows onto it's stand and Flung herself onto the window sill couch. Sweat was pouring out of her in buckets. Prue caught the idea and sat in the armchair. Pheobe sat up and looked at herself.   
"Oh yuck! Look at me! Im covered in sweat and My hair is now covered in dirt and dust" Phoebe said. She glanced at prue and bit her toungue. "Oh, sorry prue." Prue seemed to share the same dirty outfit aswell. "Well I'm going to go and take a shower."  
Prue sat bolt upright and flung her arm, the attic door slammed shut. "Hey! We talked about this, no more active power playing until I can use this flying power to kick your butt."  
Prue stood upo and walked over to pheobe, opened the door and rushed out to race her to the bathroom. "Hey!" Prue dodged into the closet and astral projected into the bathroom. Pheobe rushed into the hall and didnt see Pue anywhere. The she heared the shower water running. Sadly, she turned to go to her room. After she heared the bedroom door shut, she astraled back to her real body and Prue went to take her shower.   
n hour later after they had all bathed and changed, Pheobe went to the living room to play her game. But when she got there, it was gone. In fact, the whole system, game and paddles were gone! She suddenly got an idea. Prue took it. She half ran half walked to the kitchen where Prue was making trisket pizza.  
"Tell me Prue, Have you seen any video games run away lately?" Pheobe asked sitting on a stool at the kitchen's island. Prue closed the oven door and stood up.   
"I put it in my room in a place where you can;t get it. You've been playing that thing for too long and it needs a break" Prue said using the spatula to remove the trisket pizzas from the pan. Pheobe was enraged. She ran up the stairs and rushed for Prues room. Pheobe dashed into the room and closed the door behind her; and locked it.   
Prue was close behind her and say that her door was closed. She began to rap onto the door and yell to pheobe. Pheobe ignored her sister. Prue used her powers to break the door open. Pheobe dashed to the door, and high kicked it shut. Prue stood there so amazed she was this crazy over a game. Prue astraled into the room and Pheobe turned to see her.   
Pheobe realized she couldn't find her game alone. She began to think of a chant to show her. Prue walked forward, and Pheobe suddenly flew into the air. Prue gaped at her. Pheobe wobbled in midair. She tried to think. Um, what do i say?! Thats it!   
"Spirits of Air,  
Forest and Sea.  
I invoke the   
Power of three-"  
  
"Pheobe no!" Prue shouted from behind the door. Her astral self had reasembled into her real body.  
  
"Show me what   
I cannot find,   
Restore that and   
what is mine."   
  
"Pheobe! No! Don't!" Prue screamed. The house began to shake. Pheobe lost her flight and fell to the floor. "OOF!" she caughed. A few floor boards broke and suddenly a bright white light shot out from beneath the floor beams. Pheobe sat up onto her hands and knees and gaped at the light. Prue broke intop the room. Her eyes flew open wide and apparently got the same feeling as Pheobe. The light got brighter and then something flew out of it.   
Then another, and another, and another! Pheobe was finally able to stand up and she clung to her sister, who clung to her. Then the white light discinagrated. Pheobe opened her eyes, and looked around her. Prue gasped and screamed all at once.   
Warriors and demons stood all around them. Their faces were disgruntled and apparently didnt want to be there. Pheobe and Prue looked at each other, then at the demonic strangers around them. Prue finally got her voice back.  
"RUN!" Prue shouted, and Pheobe bolted to the attic stairs, dodging having her head decapitated. Prue used her powers to send them out of the way. They flew into the air and crashed into the wall. One of the warriors hacked a huge portion of the bed off. "Hey! That was an antique you Asshole!" Prue flung out her arm and sent him into the closet.  
She ran up the stairs and halfway up her foot went through the stair and she looked down to see whgat had hapened. One of the demons had smashed through the old wood work and caught her. Prue suddenly heared a yell and looked up. Pheobe was gliding down the stairs and her arms were out reached. She grabbed Prue and turned abck around. The demon lost his grip and they made it to the attic.  
Pheobe slammed the door shut and rushed next to Prue who was thumbing through the Book of Shadows.   
"Um, Prue, I hate to burst your train of thought, but, I dont think your gonna find a vanquesh for a video game demon in there!" Pheobe hissed loudly.   
"Well maybe we wouldnt be in this mess if someone hadn't cast a "Personal Gain" Spell!" Prue said shooting an angry look at Pheobe.   
"Well maybe I wouldnt have cast it if someone had just left my property alone!" Pheobe replied annoyingly.  
"Ok were gonna fight about this later, but we need to figure out how to get rid of these guys before-"  
  
"Hello! I'm home. Anybeody here?" came a voice downstairs.   
  
"-before Piper gets home" Prue said. Prue slammed the book shut and rushed to the door.   
"Prue are you nuts! They will kill you!" Pheobe said. Prue looked at Pheobe.   
"Well thats what my powers are for right?!" Prue said. She truend back to the door and flung it open. The warrior demons were waiting below and they seemed to have heared Piper come home. Prue waved her arms and sent them out of the way. Pheobe flew down the stairs and began to dodge them as she ran to find Piper.   
Whoomphf! Whoomphf! Whoomphf! Piper sttod there in the sun room. Three demons frozen in time before her, drool hanging from their mouths. Pheobe entered the room and say piper standing there in the room with groceries on the floor all spread around. She looked at Pheobe, Hair in her face, and her mouth wide open. Pheobe look from the demons to Piper.   
Prue rushed in and gaped at the frozen demons. "Oh, I see you've met our new geusts" Prue said sarcastically.   
"What the hell is going on here?!" Piper asked furiously. After having to listen about having a child from Leo the past couple of weeks, she was not about to fight demons off today.  
"Um, you can blame Pheobs for breaking the personal gain rule" Prue said.  
"Oh dont even go there! It was your fault!" Pheobe said turning to Prue.  
"I wasnt the one who cast though"  
"But who messed with my property?!"  
"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"Piper yelled out loud. Prue and Pheobe looked at Piper.   
Sorry" they said. Piper sat down and Prue appaulogized to Pheobe and Pheobe returned the appualogy.   
"Alright we need to make a plan" Prue said. Piper seemed tobe ignoring Prue. "Uh, Piper dear-"  
"Why dont we just blow them up?" Pheobe said. Piper wasnt up to blowing things up at the moment, she had it with tagging along to freeze somethijng so the other two could save the day.   
Piper looked at her sisters as if daring them to ask. The others got the idea and erased it from their minds. "Ok so what are we going to do?" Pheobe asked.  
Suddenly, the demons unfroze.   
  
The girls looked at each other and ran in opposite directions. A tall, fat, and one that liked to drool alot took off after pheobe. Prue ran back into the kitchen, a short little crazed one with ears far to big for its head chased after her. prue stood in the corner, the demon warrior advancing on her.   
Piper doged up stairs, a tall muscular one right behind her. Pheobe ducked be hind the couch as four arrows went whizzing by her head. Pheobe stood up and gave the ugly dood a kick in the chin.   
He fell back ward and graon, but it really sounded more like a gurggle. She grabed the poker and wacked him in the head. He roared like a mutant pig and Pheobe stabed him in the heart and he exploded into a spark of light.   
"Um, ok, what the hell am I gonna do?" Prue said. She spotted the trisket pizzas and then she eyed the steel blade beside it. She got an idea. She picked up the tray and threw the treats at him. With a grunt of happiness, he dove forward for them and began to gobble them as fast as he picked them up. "Hey!," prue said, the demon looked behind him, "ever felt what its like to be killed with kindness?" the demon just looked confused. Prue flung out her arm and the blade went whizzing into the air and it struck the small dude in the forehead and he exploded into a burst of light.   
WHOOMPF! Piper froze the whole army in front of her. Four demons, all drooling and with weapons that could easily shave Pipers legs without shaving cream.   
"Prue! Pheobe! A little help here!" Piper called. Suddenly, one of the demons began to move a little out the time rift. "Prue! Pheobe!" Piper screamed. She ran up the attic stairs, and slammed its door shut behind her. Prue and Pheobe ran into sight as they all unfroze.   
"Okay, um, anyone happen to have some sharp steel with em by any chance?" Pheobe asked.  
"Oh ya Pheobe I just keep a small bag of flint and steel in my back pocket!" Prue replied sarcastically.  
Piper thumbed through the pages, looking for anything that might help them.   
  
"Okay, were just gonna have to fight them off until Piper decides to come out of hiding" Prue said.   
  
As Piper turned the page, she suddenly came upon something. Of course! Thats it! Piper grabed a piece of paper and began to copy down the spell.   
  
Pheobe floated into the air just as one began to advance on her, and she kicked it in the stomach. Prue began top play her astral games by hiding in the same closet from this morning. They were so confused running around that they didnt knowhat to do but run into each other.   
Pheobe punched then kicked then double punched and tripped the demon before he finally decided to just give up.   
  
Piper slammed the Book of Shadows shut and ran down the stairs. As she reached the landing she stopped, standing on the small landing above the demons. She gave a deep breathe and began to chant the spell:  
  
"These here demons in our midst,  
Show them the love they have missed.  
Return them from hence they came,  
Their minds are inflicted with lost pain."  
  
The ground began to rumble and the light reappeared; only it was an electrified red and blue and green. The three sisters stood together, and read aloud the chant together one more time.   
  
"These here demons in our midst-"  
  
One of the demon's head flew from its shoulders as it entered the portal-  
  
"Show them the love they have missed-"  
  
Another entered the light screaming like a pig and gurgling as it was killed-  
  
"Return them from hence they came-"  
  
The last two slammed into each other and began to squeeze through the light-  
  
"Their minds are inflicted with lost pain!"  
  
As they raored in agony, a billow of flames flew up from the floor and they were gone. They looked around them making sure that they were safe of the piggish demon warriors.  
  
"Game over" said Pheobe.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Pheobe came down stairs and walked into the living room. The gaming system sat on the table. Pheobe cringed at the sight of it.  
She turned her path around and walked righ into the kitchen. Prue and Pipoer were sitting on stools at the kitchen island. Pheobe poured herself some coffee and joined them.  
"Yup, never fails. Coffee seems to be the nightmare vanquesh potion for us all huh?" Prue smiled.  
"Ya, you said it" Piper said. Pheobe stood up suddenly with out a word and walked back to the living room. A few moments later she carried the gaming system in arms and she tossed it into the trash can.   
"There, now I can drink my coffee in piece" said Pheobe. A small chiming noise reached the girls ears and Leo orbed in. Piper smiled and kissed her angelic husband as he walked by.  
"Leo sweetheart. I have a confession to make" Piper said. She walked up to him. Leo smiled.  
"Don't tell me you have sined?" Leo joked. Piper pinched him.  
"No, I want to confess that I have made a decision. I want to have a child" she said. Leo smiled and couldnt help but laugh. They kissed each other and began to clumsily walk up stairs lip locked.  
"Oh my, its amazing we still have fun even with demons running around our house. I'm surprised we dont just adopt one for cryin outloud!" Pheobe said. Prue snorted and laughed.   
  
The End  



End file.
